1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for editing performance data, and particularly to methods and apparatuses that convert original performance data to execution-related performance data using execution icons (or articulation icons). In addition, this invention also relates to recording media storing performance data editing programs and data.
This application is based on Patent Application No. Hei 11-269582 filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are provided sound source devices named “execution-related sound sources” in connection with a variety of executions (or articulations, i.e., symbols, techniques or styles of music performance) such as glissando and tremolo. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-214083 discloses a musical tone generation technique in which execution codes are imparted to tune data such as standard MIDI files (SMF, where “MIDI” designates the known standard for “Musical Instrument Digital Interface”) in response to manual operations. Concretely speaking, SMF data are displayed in musical notation as a musical score which a user watches to designate a part being related to an execution code. Hence, the user operates an execution designating operator (e.g., switch or button) to impart the execution code to the designated part of music.
Until now, however, no proposal nor development is made for improvement in performability for imparting execution codes to designated parts in SMF data in the conventional arts.